My Cute Rabbit Hero
by RheMe3674
Summary: America and England didn't expect to be involved with such silly yet serious matters especially when it's about America with real bunny ears and a freaking tail after a pendant beamed with blinding light. How worse can this get? -Rewritten version-
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the rewritten version of the fanfic I written before at the ff account, ACrazyPerson3698. I admit, reading this old fanfic of mine makes me cringe with shame so I decided to rewrite this. I do not own the characters and instead, belonged to Hidekaz-sama! This was made before due to boredom and I will finish this hopefully like I said from my previous account. If I couldn't, I'm sorry but please understand. I'm not a good writer after all. If there are errors, kindly tell me so fix it. Thank you and have a fine day re-reading if you ever encountered this before.**

**Summary  
**America and England didn't expect to be involved with such silly yet serious matters especially when it's about America with real bunny ears and a freaking tail after a pendant exploded with blinding light. How worse can this get?

XOXOXOXO

At a certain peaceful home of a British gentleman, was the owner of the house drinking a good cup of tea and enjoying the day. It was so perfect until someone ruined it entirely

"GOOD MORNING, IGGY!" A blonde with high spirits shouted at the top of his lungs as he burst inside the Briton's home. Poor England didn't expect this thus dropping his precious tea on the floor while jumping in sudden fright as a reaction to the surprisingly annoying noise created by an immature man.

'_Oh, this is just splendid'_ The Brit thought as he glanced over the broken cup he held so dearly.

"Glad of you to be here UNINVITED, you twit." England said, scowling. "I hope there's more bloody great things from here on" He added, massaging his temples in hopes of lessening the sudden stress.

"Why of course! I know you'll be happy to see me" America laughed as he plopped down on the sofa as if he was at his own house.

'_Americans'_ He said bitterly on his thoughts as he rolled his eyes. "You better have a good reason why you're here or you're leaving pretty much- SOON"

"Chill bro! You'll get wrinkles for being too gru-" England glared at him. "-I'm here to hang out?" America's tone was unsure.

"Care to explain how you'll intend to do your 'hang out'?" The Briton asked, one of his eyebrows arching upward and looking not amused. Who knows what mess the younger nation can do and just thinking about it frustrates him more than ever. America on the other hand, just shrugged it off and starts to grin brightly. This made England more furious, his patience running out. The blonde slowly walked closer to England and starts to get something off from his pockets. Once in front of the Briton, he flashed a pendant close to England's face.

"Look what I got today~"

"What the hell is this?" England asked as he took a glimpse of the pendant. It has a strange carving inside the moonstone and somehow gives out a strange aura even though it looks pretty normal.

"DUH! It's a pendant!" The younger nation replied while looking at England with disbelief as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I do well know that's a fine PENDANT you're flashing before me. I'm not a retard thank you very much. I just don't quite understand why you would show this to me, you git. You must be out of your blasted mind." America replied with a 'hmph' sound and just pouted. England also noticed the other's silent murmuring but chosen to ignore it. After all, it might just be more stupid things.

"Go back to the sofa and take a sit. I'll go prepare tea" England ordered while America obediently followed. "Make it coffee instead, ok?" He requested with a grin.

England sighed, expecting this would happen since it's the annoying git who loves coffee we're talking about. He was thankful at least since he had stocked a few just in case despite the fact that he doesn't really fancy it. After a while, he came back with a tray with a cup of coffee like America requested. What awaits him was an American looking excited, as if he was exploding with rainbows soon enough.

That's kinda gay I know.

"So you remembered the pendant I shown you just earlier right? It has like- a pretty cool story featuring the Hero, me!" America gleefully informed, ready to shoot nonsense at the Brit's head as he leans even more closely.

"Wh-What?" The older nation stuttered and can't help but blush a little from embarrassment when he notices how close the American is. It was a good thing that the blonde was too distracted to even notice it.

"So while on my way here, there's a girl being cornered by some bunch of mean guys and I was there to save the day! I made them taste my heroic fists of justice and it was hilarious when they started to flee after I beat their sorry asses." America snickered. "Now that the Hero, which is me of course, saved the damsel in distress, she gave me this pendant as a gift of gratitude and kissed me on the cheek!" This time, America hugged the pendant and blushed as he reminisces of that moment once again. "Ahh- it was…special. When she smiled, I felt happy. Before she left, she said something about-"

Suddenly, the blonde stopped from his chatter and blushed furiously as he covered his face with both of his hands and starts to shake his head from right to left as if he was some fangirl_._ It was confusing. It left England lost in the corner as he just silently taken all the info deep on his mind. The way America reacted near the end of his story, especially when a girl was involved, made the Briton _jealous_. Not like he would admit it. Oh no, he surely won't but he couldn't deny the fact that the way the man before him looked and acted, as if the person he admires noticed him, was totally cute and endearing to watch.

'_What a cheeky brat, all because of a kiss on the cheek. Add the fact of the suspense at the end is surprisingly annoying. Not like I care about his blabbering. No, it was stupid I tell you. But-'_ His face calm, slowly looking sad, as he continued talking on his thoughts. _'I wish it was me who can make that brat react like that.' _

The frown England made caught America's attention. The American don't know why it caused such a face on the Briton but he knows he have to do something, he wanted to anyway. _'Silly England' _He smiled as he suddenly grabbed the others hand and dragged it with him, snapping the Brit from his short trance of thoughts.

"What the hell are you doing?" England asked like the blonde predicted.

"Dragging you to theaters" America replied calmly while still smiling. He acted as if it was nothing big.

To England, it wasn't

"Are you sick? I swear you hate th-"

"But you love those stuffs right? You 'fancy' them. I already reserved tickets don't worry. No questions asked though because I'll just brush it off!"

"America you-" The Briton have this look of unknown irritation, even making the younger nation thought, _'Oh god I screwed up didn't I'_. Eventually the nervousness died when he heard England chuckle. It was replaced with something more- a fluttering feeling.

"That's actually nice" He was glad that America thought about this. A consideration given of reserving a play just for that day even though how awfully unexpected it was, especially from a guy who's more into silly and more lively things. Maybe perhaps this was the 'hang out' America meant and it made him happy.

What he didn't know that America truly planned this day

After a few more hours, the theater finally ended. A lot of people start to leave, same goes for the two nations. America looked pretty beaten. It was harder than he thought.

"It's pretty boring huh" England smirked, making the blonde uneasy and blush a bit.

"I-It's not my fault it was! I-I mean it was a little interesting and all b-but…It's just not easy to understand! It was torture!" He whined, pouting like a child on a tantrum.

"If you cared to listen properly then perhaps you would found it more enjoyable~" England teased, letting out a laugh when America muttered about something, totally defeated. Oh the joy of winning, always a great feeling.

They stopped talking eventually and just walked together along the way. It was already night, how fast time pass by. America found himself watching the stars above. It was mesmerizing. "It's such a beautiful sight right, Iggy?" He asked out of the blue, making England glance over to the blonde's side and to the starry skies above.

"Yeah" England took a glance at America and noticed the serious look the other had. It made his heart skipped a beat. "It actually does…"

"Today, I'm gonna….to England" The younger nation mumbled to himself, his plan slowly taking place. The Briton heard his nation name though and looked honestly confuse. "You called, America?"

"W-What? No! I- I was….It was nothing!" America suddenly walked in faster strides. "We should go back to your home now!" He said as he starts to run on his own.

_What's wrong with him?'_

Finally at his home, America was already sitting at the sofa and watching. "What's your plan next?" He asked, slowly expecting something America would do next. The younger nation suddenly clasped both of his hands and looked at the Briton like a kicked puppy begging to be taken care of. "Please Iggy?"

"Fine" England sighed with defeat, looking over to his side. _'Damn him for being cute' _He thought as America let out a "victory" grin. America went to the guest room where he would be sleeping for tonight. Sooner or later, rummaging noises was heard from the room catching England's attention. It bothered him.

"What bloody hell is he doing?" England mumbled while having a slight look of discomfort. He went towards the room to make sure the American is doing anything near the word 'organized' because just the thought of him doing something stupid annoys the older nation to no end.

As soon as he starts to knock on the door, it suddenly opened. America was caught off guard to see England in front of him already. "O-Oh! I was just…looking for something. Anyway! I was planning to talk to you and since you're finally here, I-." America gulped, "I want to tell you s-something…Important" The blonde starts to blush slowly and fidget.

"May I ask what is it then?" England have this innocent confuse look while he asked, making the younger nation flinch in nervousness and the pressure slowly piling deep inside him.

"E-England. Actually I-!" Just when America was about to burst the bubble of suspense, a blinding light exploded from the pendant's direction, making both of them closed their eyes. It made England a little drowsy, a bad feeling along with it. As soon as the light was faltering, he slowly opened his eyes, only to be awed at the unexpected strange sight in front of him.

America moaned, rubbing his head to soothe the headache he felt during the sudden incident. He felt something was strange. It left a sickening feeling of worry deep inside.

'_What was that?'_

His answers remained unanswered. He noticed the way the Briton looked at him, a look of shock and bewilderment.

"Is something wrong?" America asked looking a little scared.

"You have bunny ears" England calmly said, still looking dumbfounded while the other became pale as soon as he heard the man right.

"W-What do you me-" The blonde quickly tries to aim above his head to make sure if indeed there was such a thing. Finally touching something, he grabbed it and squeezed it. **It was fluffy and soft. **

America suddenly dashed towards the nearest mirror and it happens to be in the bathroom. As soon as he saw his reflection, he screamed, the heroic one he can get.

"OH. MY. GOD" The blonde went out as soon as possible and starts running towards the Briton. "IGGGGGYYYYY!"

England noticed this and felt a very bad feeling about it. Before he can adjust, the American tackled him on the ground. The fall was quite painful. Add the fact that the Briton hits the floor instead and currently crushed by a rumored and proven strong nation, such a lovely experience indeed.

"Iggy! I-I" The younger nation looked teary-eyed. "I have rabbit ears and a tail!" He continued, his tone weakening. He started to hug England tightly and starts to mumble non-stop, "What do I do?"

It was obvious he was scared and was thinking about serious matters to make him react like this but he was becoming too much of a troublesome prick already, especially to the poor man he's currently hugging to death. _Is that even considered as a hug?_ Nevertheless, it didn't really bother the older nation entirely.

As soon as America starts to loosen his tightening hug around England, the older nation soothes him by embracing the blonde back. "It's okay America. It'll be alright"

Today sure was unexpected and chaotic. Though- Whether he admits it or not, America having bunny ears and a fluffy tail near on its ass makes him even cuter. Oh how tempting it was to kidnap him and make the young man his and make him subm-

….Wait a minute

'Where did that bloody f-ed up idea came from?!' The older nation screamed on his mind, realizing how perverted it awfully was. It terrified him, that's a fact, and the thought maybe perhaps deluding his self in such fantasies will make him do something he'll soon regret, made him sick.

This made the Briton suddenly crawl away from the American while looking very troubled. America seems surprised by this, and hurt, in which the other didn't notice for he was too occupied with the thoughts he had.

"I need to do something. I just remembered" England lied. America stared at him, looking disappointed. The American wouldn't let himself be down because of this anyway.

"Sure!" America smiled. It may seem odd but this bothered England. Something was off with that smile but chosen to ignore it. He shouldn't think of other things. England just wants some alone time, that's all. The thoughts earlier bothered him a lot and now he can't even stay with the American long enough. "Thanks" was all he heard after leaving the American alone on the ground.

"Ugh, this is a failure" America mumbled as he blush due to anger, mad at England for suddenly leaving him with a big fat lie and at himself for the inability to confess earlier. It may be his fault for leaving the Briton clueless about his affections, but now with these bunny problems? There's no way he can confess properly. Life was unfair.

He hated the fact how it hurts when the other can suddenly leave just like that.

"Stupid England" He said weakly and bitterly to himself as he felt his anger deflating.

'_If I said those three simple words, maybe it would have been better' _America never felt so tired than today. Sighing he went to the sofa and sat there, contemplating whether he should have just given up or not. "Maybe" He suddenly blurted out as he slowly closes his eyes "It'll be better soon…" America said before drifting to sleep.

England was at his kitchen, sitting at a diner chair. He's relaxed now and felt heavy guilt. Leaving America like that as if he was giving him the cold shoulder was awful. The blonde might have thought he hated the poor bloke, well…England does hate that good-for-nothing-hero-wanna-be but he also loves him. Yes, he have dreamed being with younger nation's side, not as a guardian, no, but as a lover. Always dreaming that they would be together, his America only his ever since he realized his passion for the other. There was no need to think about it now. Why even bother if it seems so vague. Such cruelty left an empty hole in his heart.

He returned back at the living room and noticed a sleeping figure at the sofa. He chuckled at the sight before him. It was America sleeping soundly. England took a blanket and tucked the American with it, caressing the sunny blonde's hair as he stares for a while. America can really hit his head so hard, so hard that he would only think of that man before him. Realizing this wasn't so bad than he thought. He leaned slowly and kissed America's forehead after whispering, "I love you, you git"

He stayed, enjoying the sight before his eyes.

_Maybe this wasn't so bad after all…_

**End of Chapter One!**

**Thank you for reading and this is better. Trust me, it is X'D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST  
**  
Okay, so there's this review asking me whether I copied 'someone's' story or not. If you look for it, **there is another fanfic that is exactly like this**. Remember, I informed you all about rewriting it. You can even read it on the first part of Chapter One here. Find the other fanfic by that so called 'another' author that is similar to this and go to the last chapter. It will also inform you about its condition and a decision to rewrite it on this account, **MY** **NEW** account.

**In conclusion**: This is not a story copied from another. **I **did not copy someone else's work. _Why would I if it's really mine in the first place?_

I know I'm not a good writer. I know reading Author's messages are boring and unrelated but it would be best to read at least some of it to avoid something like this. Don't worry, I won't be writing anything random. It would be just some reminders and an update with my current motivation or maybe perhaps occurrences in life that might be a hinder with writing.

Thank you. You may now continue reading. Sorry for the interruption.

XOXOXOXOXO

It was a pleasant morning. As soon as a ray of sunshine slowly starts to peek inside the room, hitting the American's face, he starts to wake up. He groaned and yawned, stretching both if his arms up in the air. He noticed a man sleeping beside and found himself smiling. England slept beside him, and that was enough to make his day.

Oh such a lovely morning it was and feeling lively like before but was quickly drained as soon as he remembered one silly matter he have to deal with. His bunny features.

'I need to find a way to fix this'

America sighed. Glancing at the wall clock, he starts to think. He took out the pendant, which was responsible for who he is now, and starts to observe it thoroughly. After scanning it, he notices the strange carving inside the moonstone is actually depicting an image of a clock. This caught America's curiosity, both hands pointing at 12 o'clock. The younger nation took a seat from the kitchen and sat on it in the opposite way, facing the back of the chair. He scanned it again for a few more hours to look for more strange things with it until finally, the frozen clock hands started to move in motion. Instead of moving normally like any clock, the hour hand moved only once. Suddenly, his heart starts to throb until it became painful as if he was attacked with stroke and fell down from his seat. The loud thud woke the sleeping Briton.

America swore he felt something like his soul being drag away, making him shout and grip his chest, wanting the unbearable pain to vanish quickly. His breathing quickened, causing him to pant endlessly.

"America!" England shouted. Finally at the kitchen, he witnessed the suffering blonde, trying to stand up from the floor as he held dearly on the diner table as its support. The older nation eventually helped the other, supporting him to stand.

"D-Don't…" He said, still panting. "I can d-do this. _Haah_ B-By myse- _haah_ self" The other replied. He tried to look strong in front, but he fails to do so.

"DON'T LIE TO ME, YOU STUID GIT!" England snapped, making America flinch and silent as his slowing pants of breathing can still be heard. The Briton never felt this frustrated before and how America could have gotten him a sever heart attack. They finally reached the guest's room and let the younger nation do what he wants. America, finally walking on his own steadily, headed towards the bed and crawled on top of it.

England sat besides the lying American and stared at him. America can feel the stare, making him feel nervous, and his breathing starting to return back to normal.

"What happened to you?"

It was all England can ask as his head starts to ache from thinking too much.

"It's none of your business…" America replied, avoiding eye contact with the man who asked him a question.

This made the Briton pissed off more than he ever was.

'_None of my business, he says' _

His heart flooded with anger as he lifts America by pulling its collar, their face close to each other. The younger nation can't help but only be shock at the sudden action, England's glare filled with menace.

"Do you even know what I felt earlier and now?! You freaked me out. YOU SCARED ME and you just say _'It's none of my business'_!? Well- F*** that!" The older nation finally released his grip and covered his face with his palm, lowering his head as he starts to cry silently. He was awfully scared. The thought of losing the one he dearly loved breaks him slowly.

The younger blonde knew he went overboard, regretting the words he had said earlier. All he wants was to look strong, not depending on someone. He doesn't want the Briton to worry about him. The urge to do something made him hugged England tightly out of the blue. It was all he could think of.

"I'm sorry"

This caught England off guard as he felt the hug tightening gently, the other afraid to be pushed away. The older nation softens and forgave the other quickly. No matter what, the blonde always finds a way to make him feel weak.

"_England's scent…" _The American thought as he rests his head around England's neck. The scent he always enjoyed ever since childhood. Such familiarity makes his heart flutter. England can feel his heart beating fast as he can feel like the blonde's breathing around his neck. He wishes the other wouldn't notice his slightly blushing face. Something clicked on America's mind and unconsciously licked his ex-guardian's neck.

This surprises the Briton, smacking the blonde's head. The hug quickly ended.

"OWW! What the hell was that for?!" America touched the bump that formed on his head while England was just standing there, furiously blushing like a fool.

England never knew he can felt so many emotions in one day and it was all thanks to the man in front of him. He was confused, furious and sad yet- He was happy, a flicker of hope flaring up.

"Don't ask as if you don't know what you just did" The Briton calmly replied, covering the part where America licks it. His face though, was still blushing madly.

"Wha- I didn't do any…." Now it's America's turn to blush like a dumbfounded fool in love. "O-Oh…" Realizing the mistake he had done, he felt the world is ending soon, for him at least.

'_Licking is wrong. I blame the pendant! Yep- It's definitely the pendant's fault!'_

"I'M SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" America shouted as he quickly dash away from the room. England just watched the American flee, still confused with everything.

Despite this, the Briton couldn't help but smile genuinely.

His new hope never faltering.

XOXOXOXOXO

There was an awkward silence between two men at the living room, doing their own thing. England was staring at the blank television as if it was turned on while America preferred to stare at a wall, as if it was the most epic thing that any mankind ever made.

Two of them tried to shift their gaze, planning to check on the other, not knowing that they were actually doing the same thing at the same time. As soon as their eyes met, both of them jerked and immediately glanced away, doing their old doing earlier. This time, they did it while blushing.

"Stupid Git" England grumbled, thinking about the scene earlier. The other man heard this though.

"Bushy Brows" America replied, still feeling guilty at what he done earlier.

Again, more heavy silence broke in, its uncomfortable presence making it harder to stay quiet.

"It was still rude to leave me alone there you know. Plus, not explaining why you-" England coughed purposely. "-licked me." The younger nation never felt so ashamed.

"I-It must be the pendant's fault! I-It's making me feel weird! P-Plus I didn't mean to do that!" The American defended.

"What a low thing to blame a pendant"

"N-No! I mean- It's what turned me to _this_, you jerk!"

Two of them began to fight, throwing insults back and forth. Unknowingly for them, someone was entering inside the room.

"England I brought the papers you needed for the- _America?!_ " The nation dropped the papers and documents as he gaped.

"J-Japan" Both Nation stuttered, both of them dumbfounded at the intruder that seemed to ruin the atmosphere into something more awkward.

'_I'm totally in a deep sh*t right now…' _America thought, looking horrified as he just stares back at Japan, who also seems like he just saw a freaking ghost.

CHAPTER 2 END

Just a friendly reminder that this fanfic will never be m-rated (=w=)b

I'll be blunt to you all, I feel lazy trying to finish this but as long as you guys are fine with waiting, I'll try. You can point out mistakes. I'll fix it. English is not my native language after all. Thanks again.


End file.
